


Monty's Moonshine

by littleHalo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleHalo/pseuds/littleHalo
Summary: Post season 3 fluff of the Delinquents having a few drinks together at the dropship, making jokes and telling stories.   Just general friendship repairs.   Let these babies smile and laugh.   Also drive by Millamy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is the very, very first fanfic thingy I EVER wrote a few months back. Is it good? Definitely not but I wrote it anyway...mainly for funsies because I live for casual bi!Bellamy references and delinquents drinking together. I intended to extend this to include more angsty repairing friendship conversations between characters, particularly Jasper and Raven. Maybe I will after a self confidence boost and lots of vodka. but until then... enjoy. or don't. I love you anyway. eventually I will smut this up.

It was Monty’s first good batch of moonshine since the fall of ALIE in Polis. He didn’t make enough for everyone in Arkadia just yet because he wanted to have a “taste test” party with just the small group of them. His found family of friends, the waning remnants from the original 100. They survive together, so they were definitely going to have this drink together. It has been so rare that their group has been able to settle down and just process everything that they have been through. Even in the aftermath of Mt. Weather there was barely any time to just be together. Monty first presented this idea to Harper and Jasper,

“Guys, how would you feel about getting a small group of us together to be my lab rats before I unleash my final product for mass consumption?” 

“You mean a party, right? You just want us to all get together and have some drinks?” asks Harper. 

“Don’t you think we deserve a little celebrating after everything we have just went through? Jasper, what do you think?”

“Who am I to say no to a little alcohol? I’m in. I am more worried about how awful it might taste. That last batch melted a hole through my stomach,” moans Jasper.

“I have a good feeling about this round. I will talk to Bellamy and Clarke and see what they think.” 

“Good luck with that, Bellamy has barely said a word since Polis,” reminds Harper. “Since Octavia left.” She glances at Jasper, who looks rather sad at the mention of his friend’s name. 

“She will come back. Just give her time, “ he says.

“Indra contacted Kane. She said that Octavia is occasionally seen going in and out of the caves close to Tondc,” adds Monty, “Clarke and I have both asked Bellamy if he wanted our help to go find her and bring her home, but he just shakes his head no.”

“Maybe she is better off with Indra watching over her,” says Jasper solemnly.

“She has to forgive him eventually,” sighs Monty, as Harper looks over at him. 

“It’s not that easy. Trust me, I know,” explains Jasper.

 

And with that, Jasper leaves the room while Monty and Harper exchange glances. Even though Jasper and Monty have both spent a lot of time together since the defeat of ALIE there are still some wounds that haven’t yet fully healed. Neither of them is quite ready to talk about their losses even though they have both apologized to each other countless times. They have been so close to just letting it all out there but it usually ends in them both fighting back tears and hugging each other. Afraid that if they verbalize their emotions that everything will become too real. 

The same can be said for all of those who survived. The mood since Polis has been filled with a mix of relief and melancholy, the others couldn’t help but notice that both Clarke and Bellamy haven’t seemed relaxed at all, as if they are still mentally strategizing a war. I mean, they could all use a drink, but those two need all that and something more. Raven often jokes that Bellamy and Clarke need to just fuck it out of their system, which usually involves glares from the two of them and snickers from everyone else. Even in the respite of defeating ALIE there are so many pieces that need to be picked up. Not only just rebuilding their home, but emotionally there are so many things that need to be said. So many mental repairs that need to be made.

Monty finds Clarke and Bellamy in the dining hall at breakfast. They sit across from each other both wearily pushing around the barely edible mush on their trays. Monty felt like he had interrupted an intense conversation as they quickly went silent when he sat down. Monty hoped the idea of a taste testing party would put them in a better mood, but they both mumbled something about it not being the right time. Raven and Miller said the same thing when Harper talked with them about it. Everyone seemed to be making excuses to avoid it and each other. Who has the time to get drunk when everyone is still struggling to put some semblance of their lives back together? They all seem to do better keeping themselves busy with all the hands-on work that needs to be done to rebuild their home. But during a work break that afternoon Jasper made the suggestion that they could have their drinking party at the dropship. It didn’t take long for everyone to agree.

So everyone decided, sundown after dinner they would grab supplies to make a night of it. Bellamy insisted they take the rover for Raven’s sake, a radio, and of course, guns even though Bellamy himself rarely ever carries a weapon these days. But just in case they were needed back at camp or any trouble would arise, he put Miller and Bryan in charge of the weapons. Clarke said she would man the radio since she already clued her mom and Kane in on what they were doing. 

“Clarke, are you still sure about this? With what you told me about the reactors shouldn’t we start telling more people so we can make a plan?” Bellamy asked.

“Why shouldn’t we just take a moment to just enjoy a night together? Everyone has been through so much that I want to see them happy before we bring their world crashing down on them yet again, “ pleads Clarke.

“I get that, I do. Six months isn’t a lot of time, Clarke, not if we need to leave or figure out how to stop...”

“Can we just figure it out a little later?” interrupts Clarke. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” nods Bellamy. “Go hop in the rover. Raven’s driving.”

“Go ahead, I am going to follow you guys. I just need some air.” 

As everyone crammed into the rover, Clarke walked over to the stables to get her beautiful white horse ready for a ride. She watched the rover take off and knew she should be on her way soon, but first she needed to grab something from the kitchen and say goodbye to Abby. She would only be gone for the night, but ever since Polis she has needed her mom more than ever.

 

“Hey, guys, we are here.” says Raven as she shuts the engine off and looks up through the window at the tall shadow of the dropship.

While the memories of the dropship are tied to thoughts of death and war, there is still a bittersweet nostalgia that lingers. For many of them it represents the last place they have ever felt relaxed or even, on occasion, safe. Where everything seemed so simple, just all of them together, doing whatever it took to survive the ground. Where they learned to trust and rely on each other. It was where they built their family, so it makes perfect sense for it to be the setting for their gathering. 

Everyone jumps out the back. Bellamy and Jasper turn their lanterns on while Miller and Harper get some firewood so they can have a nice campfire. Monty, Raven, and Bryan start bringing out small plastic jugs of Monty’s special concoction. Bellamy always on edge and on watch, notices a key member is still missing.

“Where’s Clarke? I thought she would be following close behind us”

“Calm down,” says Raven. “Earlier she told me she had something special she was bringing as a surprise. She will be here soon.”

Bellamy raises a brow, “A surprise? Please tell me she isn’t trying to make those awful cake things again”

“Hey, those weren’t that bad!” interrupts Jasper.

“I think they were cookies. Bellamy is right, they were terrible. Instead...everyone should try this” says Monty, with a hint of pride as he and Bryan pass around metal cups of his special moonshine. Everyone takes their shot, save Bellamy, who mutters something about how they should wait for Clarke. Which everyone ignores because getting drunk seems to be all that is on anyone’s mind since they got out of the rover.

A few coughs aside the general consensus is that this batch is a success. Bellamy reluctantly takes his shot while still scanning the treeline for Clarke. Everyone else is holding out their cup for more. 

“Come on, Bellamy, have another shot...Clarke will be fine. You might as well get drunk with the rest of us.” chimes Jasper. Bellamy lets Monty pour him another round. For once, since Polis, Bellamy seems to relax, he even lets an audible laugh escape his mouth at one of Jasper’s lame jokes. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Raven,

“Was that an actual laugh, Blake? Tonight could get really interesting...”

Of course, after a couple more rounds the lips get a little looser and the stories start to flow with less discretion. With Harper, sweetly holding hands with Monty, prompting Miller to tells some stories. It is common knowledge that Miller is the best storyteller of the group, often retelling tall tells of some of his best petty crime moments up on the Ark. Bryan laying down with his head in Miller’s lap often rolls his eyes at stories he has heard so many times before. 

“...and that was how I managed to steal Chancellor Jaha’s bottle of whiskey on Unity Day.” Miller proudly finishes.

“Guys, please, no more tales of Nathan Miller, master thief. You realize most of these stories are total bullshit, right?” scoffs Bryan, “Besides I have always been curious as to why Harper was locked up. I heard some rumors.” 

Monty grins as Harper sighs. “Oh yes, Harper McIntyre, sex slave? Don’t I wish. I’m a thief, like Miller, just not as notorious. Obviously. I was caught lifting fabrics at the Market. So sorry guys, no salacious sex tales from me” as a chorus of boos erupted from the group. 

“Well, I bet you have some stories now. You can’t keep your hands off Monty. Seriously guys, you have no idea what Jasper and I had to put up with while waiting for you to come back from Polis,” crows Raven. 

“It is not like you were alone! Jasper could have kept you company,” smirks Harper.

Jasper pouring everyone yet another round replies, “who says we didn’t? Some people aren’t as loud as Monty.” Monty promptly picks up a stick and throws it in Jasper’s direction, which makes everyone laugh. Something about Jasper and Monty making jokes at each other’s expense just feels so right. It might seem so simple but it is just good to see them back on better terms again. 

Bryan pipes in “...so who here hasn’t hooked up?” Bellamy shoots everyone a look.

“Hey now, guys, really? This is all we have to talk about”

“C’mon, Blake, relax.” says Raven, “I think everyone here knows we hooked up. Besides what would you rather talk about? All the shit things that have happened to all of us? Yeah that sounds like fun. What’s wrong with a little sex talk...god knows you need it”

“Shut up.” 

Prompting a lot of noise from the peanut gallery. “Yeah, Clarke will be here soon.” adds Harper under her breath.

“It’s not even like that-”

“Yet.” finishes Raven, with her eyebrow raised.

“Just finish your drink and leave me out of this conversation,” says Bellamy as he shakes the thought out of his head.

“Well, Harper McIntyre “sex slave” is not sharing any more sex stories...not like I have many.”

“Trust us, Harper, we have -heard- all we need,” says Raven, much to Jasper’s delight.

“Well, before Miller and I found each other, I had heard all kinds of rumors about his conquests,” smirks Bryan, while Miller playfully gives him a kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah, I was always a little jealous he never made a move on me”

“Awww Monty, I never knew! Guys, you know me, I’m innocent-”

“Hardly,” interrupts Bryan. “You told me about a particularly hot hook up with some tall, dark and handsome cadet on the Ark.”

“Nope... I don’t recall this. Bryan, c’mon man...”

”No... You totally went on and on about his hands, and all the things he could do with his mouth. Said it was the best sex you ever had, you know, that is until you met me of course. But how you described the hook up. It was hot. Real hot. I mean I either wanted to punch the guy or find him for myself.” 

By this time, Miller was clearly blushing and completely embarrassed.

Bellamy then walks over, a huge smirk on his face, puts his hand on Miller’s shoulder, “so best sex you ever had, huh?” 

“Shut up”

“You’re welcome, Miller,” cracks Bellamy as he pats Miller on the back and walks over by the Rover as he hears some noise off in the woods like someone is approaching.

“Holy shit,” Raven catches on, “that was Bellamy!? I mean he does have big hands.” 

“You would know, Reyes.” sneers Miller.

Bryan, glancing at Miller all wide eyed, “was it Bellamy?” 

“Well...”

Clarke walks up through an opening interrupting Miller. Clearly everyone had gotten drunk without her. Clarke smiles at Bellamy as he hands her a cup and motions to Monty and his moonshine. 

“So what did I miss?”

Jasper without missing a beat, “Did you know Miller and Bellamy had hooked up on the Ark?”

“Who didn’t hook up with Miller on the Ark?” Clarke winks at Miller, “I’m joking... anyone want a cookie?”

“Yes, please, anything to shut my boyfriend up,” pleads Miller as he grabs two cookies from Clarke and shoves one in Bryan’s mouth. 

Clarke passes out cookies to everyone then stands next to Bellamy and offers him a bite.

“Cookie?” 

“Are these better than your last attempt?”

 

“I hope so, I added something special.”

Bellamy takes a bite and nods at Clarke. “Not bad.” 

She smiles back, “I know. And Miller? really?”

“I’ll tell you about it later. What’s the secret cookie ingredient this time?”

“About that....”

Clarke looks around as everyone finishes their cookies. “So guys...about the cookies,” starts Clarke.

Raven stops her, “Clarke, what did you put in the cookies?”

“Just a little bit of ground up Jobi nuts...guys, it will be fine. I promise”

“Clarke,” grumbles Bellamy. “Was that really smart?”

“Last time I ate a pine cone,” adds Monty, disappointed.

“Guys, I’m kidding.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Please someone pour me a drink so Miller can continue telling us everything Bellamy can do with his mouth.” Bellamy scoffs and shakes his head.

“Clarke, your cookies suck!” Miller retorts as Monty goes around pouring everyone another round.

Clarke just ignores this as she takes a drink from her cup. She looks around at everyone, laughing, telling stories of better times, smiles on their faces. Clarke stands next to Bellamy and pours herself another drink. She glances at Bellamy and holds up her cup, “Have a drink with me?” 

Bellamy smiles. “It’s about damn time.”


	2. rasper friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some leftover stuff/fluff I had kicking around last year that I never went back to work on after what happened in season 4 happened. oh Rasper...what a beautiful friendship it could have been. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I didn't edit shit. boop.

Raven is getting a few blankets out of the back of the rover and yells at Jasper to come help her carry some things so they can make a temporary camp for the night before people pass out. 

“Hey Jasper, can you come over here for a second” says Raven, as she motions for Jasper to follow her around the Rover. “I wanted to get you alone to talk for a moment.”

“Raven, if it’s about the cracks I made about us sleeping together earlier, I’m sorry. You know me, I was just trying to tell stupid jokes. I’m pretty sure no one would believe you and I would...you know, that you would even...”

“Oh god Jasper, I don’t care about that! Hey, wait? You don’t think I would fuck you? I mean I slept with Wick, and he was a worthless asshole. I’m pretty sure I have no standards”

“Yeah...right. Um, thanks?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” winces Raven.

“No I get it, I mean, I just... “ stammers Jasper, “ after how I acted towards everyone when we got back from Mt Weather. Who would even..“ 

“Jasper... “ Raven stops and looks him in the eye. “You were in pain. You were grieving”

“You said so yourself, Raven. We have all had losses-”

“-Jasper...that was ALIE”

“but I am the one who couldn’t keep their shit together” 

“None of us could!” shouts Raven. Seeing she finally caught Jasper’s attention, Raven carefully regarded his face and calmed her words, “We just all handled our pain differently. I took the chip. You drank and lashed out. So does that make us both weak?” Raven pauses, swallows back her own guilt and shame. “I think we are both strong, we are still here. We never gave up.”

“I wanted to, Raven. When the pain came flooding back...I wanted to. The gun was in my hand...I -” 

Raven reaches out and grabs Jasper’s hand. “-But you didn’t, and I am glad you didn’t” 

Jasper feigns a smile at that then adds, “well you might change your mind after I tell you what I did with...”

“Finn’s ashes.”

“You know?” 

“Yeah, “ Raven nods, “Monty told me. I was pretty pissed at first, but Monty said you were really drunk and it was an accident.”

“It wasn’t an accident that I took them. I shouldn’t have. I’m really sorry, Raven.” Jasper reaches into his pocket and pulls out Maya’s ipod and holds it out to Raven. “Take it.” 

“What?”

“Take it...smash it. It will make us even.” 

“Jasper, no.”

“Raven...please,” Jasper tries to shove the player into Raven’s hand.

Raven closes Jasper’s hand around it gently. “Keep this, Jasper. It is all you have left of Maya, just to remember her. Or don’t, if it causes you too much pain.” Raven grabs the necklace Finn made her from around her neck. “This. This is how I will remember Finn, not as a jar of ashes.”

“Was Finn’s ashes why you wanted to talk to me alone?...or was it all that sex talk?” Jasper tries to lighten the mood with a joke as he tucks the ipod back in his pocket.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Jasper is confused.

“You saved my life, Jasper. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what would have happened. How everything could have turned out differently for all of us.”

“You would have done the same for me.”

“We’re family...we have to look out for each other” 

Suddenly Raven pulls Jasper in for a long needed hug.

“We good here? We should join the others, and Jasper..”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell Bellamy about that no standards remark, please.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Raven.” Jasper smirks. “Hey...Bellamy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out and profession of undying friendship fangirl love to storyskein for just being the kind, supportive human being that everyone needs when they attempt to write fanfic and dont know what they are doing. And to Mandy for reigning in my terrible writing and making it a little less terrible.


End file.
